


First time for everything

by CertainVICTORy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: Atsumu Miya wants to Kiss Hinata
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 55





	First time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> There's no plot for this, I just wanted to write these guys as a form of self-indulgence haha

Hinata Shoyo shivered as he waited by the train station. The cold winter air blew across his face, tickling his nose as it turned bright red at the tip. He took out his phone and frowned as he read a text from someone. “Atsumu-san is late...then again, he said the trains were delayed. But still.” He stretched and shouted at the sky, causing the other patrons to stare at him out of annoyance. 

“What’s taking him so long!” Suddenly the orange-haired teen jumped as a hand touched his shoulder. “Gah!”

“Whoa, sorry, Shoyo!” Hinata turned his head as he stared at the golden hair that adorned Atsumu Miya’s head. A large smirk came across his face as he waved at Hinata.

“Atsumu?” Hinata jumped back and quickly hugged the taller male with glee. “You’re here! I was getting worried that you would keep me waiting!”

“Sorry, Sorry, did I keep ya waiting?” Atsumu smiled as Hinata shook his head.

“Not much, it’s okay! I’m just glad you’re here!” 

“Me too,” Atsumu smirked as he shivered a bit. “Has it always been this chilly in Miyagi?” 

“A bit…” Hinata stood close to Atsumu and smiled as the taller male blushed. 

_ ‘Oh no, he’s close to me...crap...he’s so cute…’  _ Atsumu cleared his throat as he looked away from Hinata.

“What’s wrong, Tsum Tsum?” Hinata grinned as he said the nickname. Atsumu always was a sucker for Hinata’s affection, whether it be physical or verbal. Hinata smirked under his breath as Atsumu clutched his chest.

“Nothing, it’s just the cold!”

“Oh?” Hinata tilted his head as he took Atsumu’s hand. “Here, I’ll warm you up!”

_ ‘This is your punishment for making me wait out in the cold, Tsum Tsum!’  _

“Oh, thanks, Shoyo…” Atsumu turned beet red as he held Hinata’s small hand. 

_ ‘It’s so small…’  _

“Now that you’re here! Let’s go get some food; what do you want to eat?” Hinata dragged Atsumu away, as the setter continued to look at his boyfriend’s hand.

“Uh...sushi sounds good..”

“Aww, we had that last time you were here...let’s get something else!” Hinata groaned as Atsumu nodded.

“Where do you want to eat?” Hinata stopped and brought out a wide grin.

“Let’s ‘get barbeque!” 

“Okay, sounds good, but uh…” Atsumu stopped in his tracks and scratched his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Hinata stood a bit closer, his breath visible to Atsumu’s face. 

“Shoyo!” Atsumu quickly grabbed Hinata’s hands and held them up.

“Atsumu?” Hinata blushed as the taller male touched his hands. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Shoyo, we’ve been dating for a week already, but I just wanted to...to...k...kis…” Suddenly Hinata understood. They’ve indeed been only dating for a week, and all they did was hold hands.

_ ‘Tsum Tsum…’  _ Hinata smiled as he got on his tippy toes and kissed Atsumu on the lips.  _ ‘You dork.’  _

“Shoy-” Atsumu froze as the soft lips of his boyfriend meshed with him. He slowly closed his eyes as he pulled Hinata closer to his body. The cold wind blew from behind him, but he didn’t care...in fact, the kiss made him warmer, both inside and out. Atsumu’s heart skipped a few beats as he parted from Hinata. “Shoyo…”

“There we go!” Hinata smiled as Atsumu blushed at him. “Now, we’ve officially kissed.”

“That’s not fair!” Atsumu frowned as he pouted and crossed his arms.

“What do you mean? Didn’t you want this?”

“Yes, but I wanted to be the one that kissed you...it’s not supposed to go this way!” Atsumu huffed and looked at the ceiling, causing Hinata to laugh at him.   
  


“You seemed to like it! Come on, let’s get some food; you must be cold!” Hinata took Atsumu’s hand and smiled as the duo ran towards the bus stop.

“Shoyo…” Atsumu whined but stopped as he touched his lips and smiled.

_ ‘I’m not cold anymore….I guess things are okay...I don’t mind…’  _ Atsumu shook his head as he looked at Hinata Shoyo.

“I love you…”


End file.
